I'm With You
by Violetcarson
Summary: A Oneshot Songfic for Avril Lavigne's song. He abandonded her. Where is she to turn?


I'm With You

Dark grey eyes pierced the night. The searched for the sight they longed to see, that they had been waiting to see since early in the evening. His car. It wasn't there.

The owner of the eyes sighed softly, as depression overtook her. He should have been here hours ago, what could be keeping him? Was she so unimportant that he would leave her here, all alone?

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark

Numb legs crumpled out from under her and she slid to rest on the pavement. Her head lolled against the railing of the bridge and she turned her eyes up to gaze up at the heavens. There was no excuse for him not having come to get her. She had told him she would be working late and he would need to pick her up before they went out for the evening. He had said he would meet her here, on the bridge two blocks from the restaurant where she worked. He said he would come. But he hadn't shown.

I thought that you'd be here by now

She sighed as she sat against the wall, resting her weary legs. It had been a long day; even if he did show, she doubted she would be able to stay awake through the movie they had been planning on seeing. He would probably have to take her home early. She gazed up the road, searching for any signs of little blue Hyundai, but there was nothing. She looked back up at the sky, and a drop of water splashed onto her nose.

There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound 

Why would he abandon her? They had been together for nearly two years, and she had thought that he surely loved her by now, even if he hadn't ever said it. She'd said it, but she'd always assumed he was just too afraid of what he felt to say it back. Had he never actually felt anything for her?

And if he wasn't coming, wouldn't someone else come? Surely one of her two roommates would be worried, and come to find her? Surely they wouldn't abandon her too?

Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

She stood up, and walked slowly away from the bridge through the drizzling rain. He was more than an hour late now, surely he wasn't coming. He probably had never planned on coming to get her in the first place.

She strolled down the streets of the tiny town she called home. Every so often, she would hear an engine rev along the street, or catch a glimpse of someone on the sidewalk, and would look up eagerly for him, but she was always disappointed.

I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know

After a time, she turned onto a back street which housed her very favorite building, the library. By then, the cold drizzle had chilled her and despair was beginning to sink in. It looked as if he didn't care about her at all.

A noise behind her caused her to turn around, glancing into the alley behind her. A man stepped out of the darkness. He was a big man, dressed in dark clothes, his head was covered by a baseball cap, and he held one hand behind his back. Light glinted off the steel of a six-inch blade.

'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone 

She gulped and turned away, and started to hurry down the street towards the library, where she could escape. There was a splash behind her. She broke into a run. She heard heavy breathing behind her. i _Oh no! Oh God, no! Someone, help! Anyone, God, I don't want to die! /i _

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life

She was only a block away, when her foot caught on a crack in the sidewalk and she fell, hard, against the ground. Gasping, she looked back; the man was almost upon her. She whimpered and closed her eyes.

A car turned onto the street and skidded to a halt beside her. She heard her pursuer stop warily.

"What are you doing to this woman?" a cold voice split the rain-soaked air. She looked back and saw her pursuer backing away cautiously.

"Nothin' man! I wasn't doin' nothin'!" He turned tail and fled.

She glanced to her other side for her rescuer. A tall man stood there, like some God, pronouncing judgment upon the foolish mortals. He was tall, taller than almost anyone she'd ever met, and he was beautiful. He was handsome as well, but more than that, he was beautiful. Long shining white hair drifted over broad shoulders. Elegant hands rested against muscled thighs. And there was his face. Gorgeous eyes of gold stared after the attacker, shimmering in the dusky half-light. Graceful lips were hardened in a thin angry line. Pristinely pale skin was pulled taut, expressing his displeasure. Two maroon stripes adorned each cheek, and the shape of a waning moon rested on his brow. They could have been tattoos, but she recognized that they, along with elfin ears, indicated a demonic nature.

This man suddenly turned towards her, and she found all of her thoughts being pulled into his eyes. She stared unwittingly for several long moments until she realized what she was doing when the eyes suddenly dropped to her level. A single clawed hand extended towards her. "Need some help?"

Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...I'm with you  
I'm with you

Yea

She blinked. Warily she reached out and grasped the appendage. Strong fingers wrapped around her hand and lifted her to her feet. She pulled her hand away and looked shyly down at her muddy jeans. Very quietly she whispered, "Thank you," and looked up. Warm amber orbs smiled back at her.

Oh why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea yea yea yea yea 

She blushed again and stared at her feet.

"Tell me, what is you name?"

Without looking up, she replied, very quietly, "Kagome."

A clawed finger grasped her chin and pulled it up to face him again. "Well Kagome, it is very nice to meet you. My name, is Sesshoumaru." He smiled at her, and she felt her own lips turning up in reply.

Sesshoumaru let go of her hand and turned back to the car. "Do you need a ride, Kagome?"

Instinctively, she backed up slightly. This man was a complete stranger, she knew absolutely nothing about him, and he could be dangerous. She noticed his face fall slightly.

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

She took another small step back. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Thank you." She turned away, and attempted to hurry away down the street. But something made her glance back. He was still standing there, next to the open car door. His face seemed totally blank and uncaring, but his eyes were crestfallen. Grey eyes met gold and locked for a moment, before he turned away and got into the silver Porsche. The engine started, and the car began to roll away smoothly. Kagome watched, as it slowly headed down the street away from her, most likely out of her life forever, and felt a stabbing regret. What was she afraid of? It wasn't as if there was anything to stop her from going to him now. He had saved her life. Why did she turn away? Why did she pull back? Why couldn't she, for once in her life, take a chance, and do something on impulse. He could very well be the best thing to ever happen to her, and she was letting him go. Letting him get away. i _No! /i _

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I...

"Wait!" she raced after the turning car, down the middle of the street, uncaring of how the muddy water was splashing all over her clothes, and there was mud streaking her face. She was i _not /i _ going to let life pass her by. She was not letting him go that easily. The car's brake lights flared, and it pulled to a stop. The driver stepped out again and turned to face her as she ran up breathless. For a moment she froze, losing her nerve at the sight of his cold eyes, but then the ice melted, and his eyes watched her with curiosity and...hope? She walked bravely up to him and smiled as she reached out and grasped one of his hands. "I don't know anything about you. I don't really know who you are. But you saved me, and I...I'm, with you."

I'm with you  
I'm with you 

§§§

A little girl stared up at her mommy with wide golden eyes. "That's how you and Daddy met?" She queried.

Her mother laughed and kissed her cheek.

A deep voice answered her question from the doorway. "Yes, that is how I met your mother. And I've been regretting meeting her ever since." The owner of the voice chuckled as his wife glared at him.

"G'night baby." Her mother gave her another kiss on the cheek and stroked her forehead as the little girl snuggled into her blankets. She clicked off the light and walked from the room, straight into her husband's arms. Her protest was cut off as his lips met hers, and for a moment, there was no need for words.

She leaned her head against his chest as he rocked back and forth slowly. She looked up into his golden eyes. "You know, I'm glad I called you back that day. It was the best decision I eve made."

His eyes rose in surprise. "Even counting dumping my bastard of a brother?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, even that. I just feel that I was meant to be with you. I still am." She paused. "I'm with you."  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

§§§

A/N: Aw! CUTE!!! So, this was just a little songifc I felt like doing. Its my first completed Sess/Kag pairing!!! Yay!!!!!!! Maybe I'll get more reviews from it, then I get from my other fics (to those on A S S, go to my of pages and read them!!!). Anyway, review, and if you have an idea for a songfic, but don't have the time nor inclination to write it, I might do it. But, I might not. It all depends. Ja Ne!!


End file.
